Field
This application relates to devices that regulate the flow of additive materials used in fuel systems to increase fuel economy, lubricity, and/or emissions reduction in internal combustion engines.
Prior Art
Many liquid fuel additives are on the market today to reduce emissions, wear on engines, and increase fuel economy by reducing friction in moving parts and providing for a more complete combustion of fuel. These additives, although containing beneficial molecules to aid combustion and reduce emissions, often have corrosive properties. Any fuel additive dispensing system must be able to withstand corrosion.
Additionally, there are issues with the incompatibilities of diesel fuel with additives in pipelines when a jet fuel is also transported in the same pipelines. Consequently, fuel additives need to be added after the fuel is distributed and after refining. Although there is little doubt of the benefits of these fuel additives, the key is dispensing the correct amount into the fuel tank.
The engines of diesel trucks are subjected to additional concerns. These trucks need to withstand wide temperature and environmental changes. Fuel additives must dispense at temperatures between 100° F. and −30° F. since long haul trucks require the same additive protection as consumer vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,672 to Watson (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,088 to Whitehall (2007) teaches the addition of a fuel additive into the return fuel stream. When this is done the volume will vary depending on the load from the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,739 to Wrench (2012) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,978 to Tinholt (2012) are examples of pumps with a reciprocating pumping member that can be used for the dosing of fuel additives. These pumps, however, are more difficult to manufacture than the embodiment in FIG. 14. With several plates making up the body of the disclosed pump, it lends itself to high speed laser cutting and thereby drastically reduces the amount of manual or CNC machining required to manufacture.